Before Phoebus came in the way
by Kamahontas
Summary: In general it's the story of Esmeralda since her early childhood to the point when she meets Phoebus. For now only 4 chapters, but if I will get at least 5 positive comments, I will continue writing next chapters. NOTE: Hope this is the right rating...
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER I_

_YOUNG STEPFATHER_

Early in the morning, even too early for him, a young puppeteer was woke up by knocking on the door of his wagon, that he lived In. Still half asleep he opened it to see his distant aunt.

"Agnes? What are you doin' here so early?" Only now he felt how horrible hangover he had. But he didn't get an answer. The woman just handed him her little daughter and a piece of paper, and then she ran off as fast as she could disappearing in the streets of Paris. The young man looked at his little cousin, still asleep, covered with her blanket. He closed the door and put the girl on his bed.

'Well, I won't have any more time for rest…' He thought reading a message that he got from Agnes. It was more of a sequence of pictures than a letter, but it was the best way for the Gypsies to communicate, since nobody knew their clue.

"Clopin?" He heard child's voice. "Where's mummy?"

He frowned. Right now the woman was already cached by the guards or her husband got her in one of the darker streets.

"She had to leave for some time, but don't worry, I will take care of you." Only now, when he told her this, Clopin realized that even though he was only fifteen, he became a step-father for his little cousin. A three-year-old girl was now under his care, and whole responsibility for her was on him for God only knows how long. Probably until she will get married.

"Clopin, when mummy will be back?" Asked the child.

"Soon. Now, wanna something to eat? I bet you're hungry."

"No. I wanna go to mum!" She cried.

"Oh, Esmeralda, please." He said taking his cousin into his arms. "Your mamma will be back soon, and till then you'll be with me. Remember, once you said you'd like to have an older brother. Now you have him in me." Said Clopin with a smile, still holding the little girl. Then he placed her back on the bed, and covered the child with a blanket. He went to the door and delicately opened it, to see if there's someone on the streets. There was nobody, but the beaker. The Gypsy came towards the man and stopped him.

"Morning!" He said.

"Oh, Clopin, good morning. You're up early today. How are you?"

"Only few minutes ago I had a hangover, but… oh never mind, I'm already pretty well, thanks."

"Good to know. So, the same as usual?"

"Yeah, and maybe… maybe I'll also take two croissants…" The boy scratched his ear. "I have to take care of m little cousin, and… well, I just don't wanna give her only bread for breakfast."

The beaker smiled, he knew Clopin since the boy was a toddler, and never even expected that this young puppeteer might ever take care of someone, but himself.

"I see. Here you go. A loaf of bread and four croissants, two for each of you."

"Thank you, but I have only this…" The Gypsy said with a sad frown, and handed only couple small coins to the beaker. "I will earn more today, so then I will pay you the rest…"

"Don't worry about this." Replied the man, and gave the coins back. "Keep this for later, in case today won't be a lucky day. Then you'll be able to get your cousin a warm supper in the evening."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you very much." Replied Clopin and ran back to his van. His accommodation, his home, his transportation. As he entered it, he saw Esmeralda sleeping on his bed. The girl was curled like a kitten, and warped with her and his blanket. The only hint that she was under the covers was her black wavy hair, that was sort of flowing on the pillow. This caused a smile across boy's face. He didn't want to wake her up, this child needed some rest. He sat at his table and just looked at his cousin for a while. She was so cute. Right now she had her eyes closed, but when she was awake, her eyes had the color of emerald. He knew that one day this will be the best armor to seduce men. One her look, and ya can lose your head for her. Also her long curly black hair was something amazing. Even though she was only a child right now, Clopin knew that when she will become a woman, many men will want her. And his job will be to protect her. The boy perfectly understood that now the only family this child had was him. Only her distant cousin, who also became her step-father. And then, he noticed one more thing about Esmeralda. She had no toys with her. Nothing, not a single doll even.

'This kid will be bored to death!' He thought, and looked at the materials he had in his box. He was a puppeteer, not only he was making shows for younger children, but all the puppets he had, were done by himself! Now, he decided to do such a toy for Esmeralda. From a wooden ball he made a head, he painted a funny face on it, and pasted some hair on the top. From some old pieces of clothe he made a dress for the doll. As he was finished, he looked at his piece of work. It was pretty good, he had to admit it himself. Finishing it took him maybe three hours, he was already pretty experienced puppet master. And just as he finished the doll, he heard Esmeralda's voice.

"Is mummy back?" She asked. This time he almost felt tears in his eyes. How he was to tell this wonderful child, that her mother will probably never go back? But he forced himself to pretend that nothing had happened.

"No, she's not, my little. I guess she won't be back before next month. You know how long it takes to get somewhere with a tabor."

"Why I couldn't go? Mummy said I will always be with her."

"I don't know why, but I'm sure it was something very important if you couldn't go. Maybe she went to find a new place to stay for the two of you, but she wanted to surprise you? Now, come here, I wanna show you something." He said with a smile. The girl jumped from the bed and walked towards him, and as she was next to him, he lifted her a bit and placed her on his knees. "See, when you were asleep, I made this doll."

"Lovely! She has hair like mine, but brown! Will she be in your new show?"

He smiled. Clopin haven't thought of it, but who knows…

"Maybe… if you will let her. She told me she'd like to be your doll, but, she wouldn't mind taking part in one or two shows. All depends on you." Clopin was very good at creating stories. He was often able to create even couple of them per day.

"So, she can be mine?"

"Of course. Now you will have a friend, who you can tell all your secrets and problems if I won't be around."

"Thank you, Clopin!" Said the girl hugging her cousin. "How you think I could name her?"

"Uhm… I don't know… What name you like?"

"Dunno." Esmeralda looked at her new toy carefully. "Her hair is of the color of this candy mummy had prepared for my birthday… it was funny how hard this was to eat. You were chewing it for long, but you still had it."

"I guess you mean toffee? Agnes really prepares it perfectly… You know what it's made of?"

"No, but I loved it's taste. You think when mummy will be back, she can make toffee again?"

"Sure. If you want, we can try to make it on our own, so when Agnes will be back, we'll show her what we've learned. But where we'll get the caramel…? Or rather what we need to make it…"

"Caramel! That will be the name for my doll! Thanks, Clopin!"

"You're welcome, my little." He replied with a big smile. "Now, maybe you'd finally have something for breakfast? We have milk, bread and… croissants!"

"Yay! Where did you get them, Clopin? I thought they don't make them here… mummy told me so…"

"Well, because the beaker I know is probably the only one in this city who has them!" Another tale created. Clopin knew very well why Agnes told her daughter that in Paris are no such things, it was only to hide the fact that they're out of money. Before, when they lived closer to the sea, they had pretty good situation, because Agnes married a fisherman, so they could buy almost everything. But things are changing, and soon after Esmeralda was born, the situation got worse. Thomas, her father, had less work, and was getting drunk pretty often. At first it was only the problem with money, but later on, the man began to be very bad for his family. Of course, Agnes loved her husband and didn't want to leave him, but one day he was to take care of Esmeralda when her mother went to help one of the women in the village, so she'd get some money, the child went out the house on her own, and almost drowned. Only because of her uncle, Thomas' brother, the child was saved. This caused Agnes to leave with Esmeralda. She knew that Thomas can't take a proper care of his daughter, if he even has no idea when the child went off. The man, however followed them. He got mad that his wife ever dared to leave him. To make sure that they will be safe, Agnes moved to Paris. But after couple months Thomas had found them, and the woman decided to leave Esmeralda with Clopin, and she escaped alone. Esmeralda's father didn't know the puppeteer, so the girl was safe with her cousin.

"Clopin?"

"Yes, my little?" He loved this child like she was his younger sister. Even though he knew her for only a month. It was just impossible to not love this child. Always cheerful, longing for new things. Playing for all the time. She'd be a great dancer, thought the Gypsy boy. Maybe one day someone will teach her how to dance…

"Why you don't live with the rest of our people?"

"Oh, I guess it's just I prefer the life on my own. You see it's just too crowdie in the Court of Miracles. But, we can move there if you want."

"Nah, I wanna live with you. If we'd move, how mummy would find us?"

"Don't worry she will, when the time will come. Now, nosh." He said handing a croissant to the girl. Then he got up, and from a box in the corner he took out a bottle of milk, and put it on the table in front of the child. "Here, so ya won't choke."

"Thanks." She replied with mouth full of food.

"Don't do that, cause you'll really choke!" Laughed the boy and ruffled Esmeralda's hair. "So, what we're gonna do today?" He asked playfully.

"I thought you will make puppet show, as usually…" Replied the child.

"I will, but only in the afternoon. It's maybe ten in the morning…"

Esmeralda made a funny face, which seemed to be a frown that she used to make whenever she was thinking.

"So, let's go and find mummy!"

Clopin rolled his eyes. This kid was stubborn, bit too stubborn as for his patience. But, what he could do?

"But, your mum isn't in Paris now. I told you, she had to go with a caravan. She'll be back in maybe a month. Maybe you'd like to go for a walk? We can go to the Cathedral, it's really beautiful."

"Will they allow us to enter it? Mummy told me that I can go in only when I'm in trouble… She said that the Gypsies aren't allowed to go there…"

Clopin smiled in this funny mischievous way.

"Who said your mother has to know that we went there? Look, your author went out of Paris, maybe even France, she won't know if we'll go to Notre Dame. What's more it's not the truth that the Gypsies aren't allowed to go there. Even more, we've got a sanctuary there. Ya gotta get know Paris better, kid. Come on. I'll show you everything." The rest of the morning and almost all afternoon they had spent on walking along the streets of Paris. Not only on _Îl de La Cité_, but also Universite and Ville. All they were avoiding was the Court of Miracles. Clopin knew very well that there Thomas might search for his daughter. As they were finally back at Clopin's wagon, the boy suddenly stopped. Someone was near his caravan. It was a young man with black hair grabbed in a ponytail, he wore a yellow shirt, awfully torn on the sleeves. He looked like a typical thief, but Clopin knew him very well, it was his friend, Raul. When the young puppeteer realized who was near his van, he began to walk again, leading his little cousin by her hand.

"Raul! Hi, how are ya?"

"Could've been better. Hope ya have some wine?"

"No, we drunk everything yesterday. And, sorry, but I don't have time now. I gotta take care of my little." Replied Clopin, pointing his cousin.

"Hah, I had no idea ya had a kid! Hey, how's possible you've got so big kid, hah?"

"It's not my kid, you moron. She's my cousin!"

"Clopin, can we go inside? It's starting to rain… and I'm cold…" Now the girl spoke with her sweet voice, and made this frown that was occurring on her face whenever she was upset.

"We're going, Esmeralda." He replied, and excused his friend.

"Hey, Clopin, a brat is more important than your friend? You'll regret it, Clopin!" Said Raul, shocked to see the puppeteer taking care of a little girl.

"It's not a brat! This is a child, who is my cousin!" Yelled Clopin, shouting the door of his wagon. "Don't worry, my little. He's not gonna disturb us." He said calmly to the little girl who looked at him scared.

"You angry with me?" When she was nervous or scared the girl was sometimes forgetting some grammar.

"No, of course not. How could I be angry with such a lovely girl, as you?" He replied hugging the child. "I was angry with Raul, because he was mean to you. I will never allow anyone to be bad for you!" He said holding the girl even stronger. Even though he was looking over her for only ten hours, he already got attached to this child so much, that he couldn't imagine a day without her. As the two entered the van, Esmeralda sat on one of the chests and just played with her new doll. Clopin was at first just looking at his cousin, but then he began to make another marionette.

"Do you think that we can stay in Paris when mummy will be back?" Asked the child.

"Would be great, but probably your mum will want to go back home, to your village. You liked living there, didn't you?"

"No. I was annoying daddy."

"You? I can't believe it! You even don't know how to annoy people! Look, you're here for only a month, but everyone loves you! You're playful, cheerful and talented. You know, I think you could be a dancer one day. Maybe I'll ask a friend of mine to teach you?"

"Really?"

"Sure. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Now, I'm sorry my little, but I gotta work for a while. Will you play with Caramel on your own? Then, we'll take the van and go near Saint Severin to give a show, okay?"

"Yay!" Called out the girl. She loved Clopin's puppet shows. It was lots of fun, and he was telling amazing stories.

"If you and Caramel will be good girls, and you will let me finish everything before we go, you can also take part in the show. You'll be very helpful. You also know many stories, don't you, Esmeralda?"

"I think so, Clopin. Mummy and uncle used to tell me fairytales."

"Good. So, just give me an hour, okay? Then we'll go." With that said he turned back, and began his work with the marionettes. Esmeralda was looking at him with some kind of adoration. An adoration of a little child, who thinks her cousin is sort of a hero, someone who's not afraid of anything, and ready to protect her no matter what. Even though she knew Clopin for a rather short time, she trusted him more than to anyone right now. Only her mother was more important for the little Gypsy girl.

After about forty minutes, they heard loud knocking on the wagon's door. Someone was calling Clopin. Both of them, inside, knew this voice way too well. It was Thomas, Esmeralda's father.

"Daddy!" Said the girl and wanted to run to the door, but the boy stopped her, and placed the palm of his hand on her lips.

"Let's play with your dad. Hide in the box under my bed, okay? I will go to talk to Thomas, and then I'll tell you when to go out to make him a surprise, alright?"

"Okay!" Cheered the girl and did what her cousin asked her to.

"Clopin, come out!" Yelled the man outside.

"Ay, uncle!" He replied opening the door. "How are you?"

"Oh, there ya, Clopin! I'm waitn' for ya. Since noon I'm coming here and nothing, I tried million times. Where have ya been?" Asked the man angrily.

"Oh, you know, _oncle_, here and there, just like a Gypsy. I never stay in one place for too long. But I guess you're here not without a reason?" He replied closing the door of his van behind him, so now both men were on the street. Thanks to this Esmeralda couldn't hear their talking.

"Clever boy! I always liked ya for that. I'm lookin' for my wife and daughter, I guess they're here…?"

Once more today the young Gypsy had to lie. He hated it, but life is brutal, and most often you have to do what you have to, not what you want.

"True, they were in Paris for last month, but unfortunately, Agnes left with Esmeralda yesterday. Untie said something 'bout going back home… So, I guess she just went to your village… or maybe she meant her mother's house in Germany? Not sure, actually. But, for sure ya won't find them in Paris."

"You're a good boy, Clopin." Smiled Thomas. "Here, that's for the information." Added the man, and paid the boy with three dinars, which was more than Clopin earned for last half a year! "Oh, and, if they'd happen to be back. Let me know. I'll stay in the city for next couple days. Hope they won't kill me if I'll go to the Court of Miracles?"

"No, you're still one of us. You're Agnes' husband, and you've already been there couple times, so…"

"Good. So, see ya scamp." Said Thomas and left. Clopin took a deep breath. Then, for next couple days he has to hide somewhere with Esmeralda, so Thomas won't find them. But where? In Notre Dame? Nah! There was too dark, plus the Gypsies don't do well inside the stone walls. Then the boy thought of one place in Paris where only two people are courageous enough to go to, Raul and Clopin. Maybe not the best to go with a little girl, but what he could do? He had to hide somewhere, somewhere, where his van, won't be noticed. Such a place was only one in Paris, the old catacombs. As for couple days, it wasn't bad. On the other hand… Raul said something about his friend regretting that he refused drinking with him. Now the young puppeteer realized the thing, it was his friend who told Thomas about Esmeralda! So, the catacombs weren't a good idea. The only solution was going out of the town. The boy waited a bit longer, to make sure that his uncle went away for good, and then entered his tabor back.

"Alright, you can go out, my little." He said and only second later he saw as happy smile disappears from child's face.

"Where's daddy?" She asked sadly.

"Esmeralda, he went off. I couldn't give you to him. You see, your mummy told me to not give you to anyone until she will be back. Even to your father."

"Because daddy's angry with me?"

"No, my little, he's not angry with you. But, if something would happen to you, I'd never forgive it myself. Now, what you'd say for a short vacation out of town? We'd go on these hills behind the walls of the city. There's a beautiful little forest, which is a perfect place for a week-long-camp."

"But, will we go to see daddy?"

"Maybe as we'll be back. I'm sure he'd like you to have fun." He replied with a big smile, trying to cheer the girl up. He didn't wait for the girl to say something, he just told her to stay inside the van, and he went out and began to drag the wagon in the direction of Universite. On his way, he met Juana, his close friend, who he hoped to date one day.

"Clopin! Where are ya goin'?" She asked.

"Uhm… Just wanted to take a short rest. I'm moving out of the town for a week or so. Wanna go with me?" He knew very well that Juana was actually an orphan, so she didn't have to ask anyone for permission.

"Sure! I have enough of the city too." She said and helped her friend to drag the van. "So, where are we goin'? If ya take everything with ya it must be far…"

"Nah, just to the hills. I can hide this tabor between trees, so no one will see it." He took a deep breath. "Juana, please, don't tell anyone… Remember my little cousin, Esmeralda?"

"This cute little girl who came here with her mother a month ago? Of course I remember, you love her, hah? Even though she was here for only a month."

"She's inside. Her mother asked me to take care of Esmeralda. You see they had escaped home because of Thomas, Agnes' husband. And now he's lookin' for them."

"Then, glad you met me. I will help ya with the kid. Plus, I can enter the city whenever I want, so I can tell you when ya can be back." Said the young Gypsy girl. Clopin smiled. He liked Juana, not only because they had a lot in common, but also because she was always ready to help him. It was a nice thin girl, with huge brown eyes and long black hair. She was born in Spain, but most of her life she spent in Paris. During last epidemic her parents died, so she was alone. Of course, the Gypsies took her in, and raised as their own child, but nobody really cared now if she was back in the court for the night or not. She knew very well how to take care of herself. That was something he admired the most in her.


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER II_

_BROKEN HEART_

A week had passed and they finally could go back to Paris. They were sure Thomas went back home, so Esmeralda was safe. For all this time when they were out, Juana was playing with Esmeralda for long hours teaching the little girl how to dance and palm-read. As she said, necessary knowledge for a young Gypsy. Esmeralda liked her new friend, especially that she saw how close was Clopin with Juana. It was sunny day in the late summer and Esmeralda stayed with Juana for a while, when Clopin went to get some more materials to make new marionettes. The two girls were playing together, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Juana, will you marry Clopin?" Asked Esmeralda.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Nobody… I just see you and Clopin… and…"

The older girl laughed loudly.

"Come on! Of course I won't marry him! Gypsies shouldn't get used to anyone, and you know, if you marry someone you're getting attached to this person. And then you lose this person, and you suffer for the rest of your life." All this came to Clopin, who was behind the van. He stopped there as he heard Esmeralda asking about the marriage. It hurt, he felt like someone had stubbed him with a knife straight into his heart. His beloved Juana, who so many times gave him a hint that she returns his feelings just said that she doesn't want to get attached to anyone?

'Oh, Lucifer, give me strength to face her now…' He thought. Clopin went from the behind of his wagon, and with usual for him smile joined the two girls. Again he had to pretend to be stronger than he really was.

"Hi, girls. How are ya? Enjoying the sun, hah?"

"Yep. Just teaching your cousin how to dance. She's good. One day she'll be a great support for ya. You'll see, she'll be earning more money than ya can imagine."

"Hah, it takes time. Now she's only a child."

"You'll see this will pass faster than you think. Better teach her how to deal with men. In few years she'll need it."

"What are you talking about? It's a child!"

Esmeralda was listening to the two arguing people, and had lots of fun.

"You're funny!" Laughed the little girl.

"At least one of us isn't serious…" Smiled Clopin. "Now, my little, come on, we have lots of work, and it's already after four in the afternoon." He added. "We'll have our first show together today!"

"Yay!" The little girl got very enthusiastic. "Have you thought of a new story for today?"

"As for every show." Grinned Clopin. "Hey, Juana, maybe you'll help us? We still have couple puppets left."

"No, thanks. You know, I'm not good at this stuff. But maybe I'll come over to watch ya. Well, gotta go now. I promised old Sophie to help her."

"Okay, then see ya at the show. Don't forget, at six at Saint Severin!"

"If old Sophie won't think of too much to do for me, I'll be there."

Clopin was looking at his friend as she was walking away. But there was something in his eyes that Esmeralda haven't seen before, deep sadness.

"You alright?" Asked the child.

"Yeah. Maybe I'm bit tired, but fine. Come on, you'll help me with the puppets."

The rest of the day had passed them on making shows for kids of Paris. Till the late evening, when it was the time of putting the lights down they were performing, telling many stories they've heard around. And this is exactly how the next five years had passed. Every day Clopin was making new shows, and Esmeralda was often helping him, or just watching the entertainment. Soon the girl realized that she will be with her cousin until she will get married. Now he had to be her mother and father, all in one. Yet, something had changed, five years after Esmeralda was taken under Clopin's care, the puppeteer had been chosen for _Grand Koezre_, the king of the Gypsies. At first he wanted to refuse, because he knew very well that he's not the best man for this function, especially that he has to take care of his little cousin. He knew that he will still care about Esmeralda more than any other person, plus he has to live in the Court of Miracles, where Thomas could easily find him and Esmeralda. Unfortunately there was no option of refusing, he had to agree. This was something very hard for little Esmeralda, who got used to Clopin being by her for all the time. Now he couldn't spend so much time with her anymore, he had to keep the order in the kingdom of the Gypsies. Of course, he was still making the puppet shows for children of Paris, it was his way of survival, but he couldn't spend all days long on working. In the late afternoon he had to be back to the Court of Miracles. Now, when Clopin was busy for most of the nights, Esmeralda was more under Juana's care, but she didn't mind. The Spanish toughed her little friend more about dancing and palm-reading, so in future Esmeralda could take care of herself, without asking anyone for help.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER III_

_LA COURT DES MIRACLES_

Life in the hideaway of all the Gypsies and thieves was something very new for Esmeralda, who already got used to spending all days long in Clopin's van, or near it. At first it was even hard to her that she had to live in the Court of Miracles, especially that Clopin decided to move it from the squares of Paris to old forgotten part of catacombs. The Gypsies were forced to move, since the new minister took power, and he began to haunt them. His name was Claude Frollo. Even this name was making the kids cry. Many people were saying that he's a demon in human's body. But, Esmeralda wasn't scared. Couple times she even walked into the judge. Maybe not literally, but she passed him by. Of course, he was looking at her with cold eyes, like he was trying to make her panic. But, she was too though for that. The years she spent on the streets with her cousin toughed her to not be afraid of nothing. Last three years changed her a lot. From a little girl, who wanted to be everywhere, grew up to be a girl, who cared about the others more than herself. Throughout these years on the street she have seen so many suffering people, that she understood how lucky she was. She had nothing, actually, she had no mother, no father, no siblings, but Clopin, her beloved cousin. When she was six she understood that her mother most probably died, and that's why she never came back to take Esmeralda home. And Thomas? He never came to Paris again. The girl never understood why her father had forgot about her, or at least she thought so. With time she learned to not tell everything to her cousin, so many problems she was trying to solve on her own, or with help of Juana. In Esmeralda's opinion Clopin had enough trouble already with new orders of Frollo. The Gypsies had to escape whenever they saw a soldiers around, to not be arrested. Somehow only Clopin was never in trouble, even though he still kept his shows running on the streets. By this time, Esmeralda wasn't with Clopin so often. More time she was spending or with Juana, or with an old woman, who was already too old to do anything more that look over kids when their parents were out in the street to beg for coins. But, Esmeralda was favorite child in the Court of Miracles, especially for the old woman, who she used to call her grandmother. That day only Esmeralda was under her care, the rest of the kids were gone in long tunnels of the catacombs.

"You don't like being here, do you?" Asked the woman.

"It's just… I'd like to be with Clopin like before. He was taking me with him everywhere, and he allowed me help him with the puppets. Now I can't go with him, he says it's dangerous. But, once I passed this new minister, but he haven't done anything to me." Esmeralda was very upset.

"Then you were very lucky. Frollo is famous for his cruelty. How long it passed since he became the minister? Two months? And you see what happens? We have to hide under the ground like rats, because we're not safe in our previous hideaway anymore. It'd be better for you if you wouldn't go out on your own, Esmeralda. It's dangerous, and Clopin's right that you're safe only here."

"Why they had to chose him for Koezre? Why not someone else?" The little girl just couldn't understand why she couldn't spent more time with her cousin, who she loved like he would be her older brother.

"I think, because before him, our leader was his father's brother. But remember that you will always be the most important for your cousin, no matter what. I know you miss these days spent only with him, but he has new duties and you can't do anything about it."

"At least he could let me go out on my own… Why I always have to go with Juana or Raul? They're boring! Even Juana had changed, she doesn't laugh as often as before. She dances for all day long, and all I can do is watch! And why we have to live in such a place, where it's almost impossible to get? You know how many times I had got lost already?"

"That's why you can never go alone."

"Other girls at my age can! Why do I have to be an exception?" Esmeralda was stubborn. She hated spending most of the days under the ground in the new Court of Miracles. She loved spending the time on the streets, among people. In the warm light of the sun.

"Oh, Clopin will make me hurt for that, but okay. Come on, I'll take you to the main gate of the cemetery, then you have to go on your own. I'm too old to go further than this." The old woman looked at the girl carefully. "Maybe you're right, you have to learn how to survive on the streets. Soon you will begin your own life, and you'll have to know what to do even in a hard situation. I already know the way here, so I will give you my little amulet, which will help you find your way. But never show it to anyone, nor tell what I'm gonna say now. When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Now the woman showed Esmeralda a small necklace. "See, this cross in the center is Notre Dame, and this smaller one is where you have to enter our hideaway. Nothing's easier. But be careful, and remember to never show this to anyone."

"_D'accord_!" Smiled the girl. She was so happy that she can finally go out. For last two days she wasn't on the streets, since Juana was going out in before sunrise and was back at late night, and Raul was busy with his just married wife. The corridors in the catacombs were very long, and it was easy to get lost if someone didn't know where to turn, and in which direction. Of course, the Gypsies were clever enough to leave special signs that only they knew, so no one but them could understand what was written on the walls. Mostly it was an instruction how to get to their hideaway, or where live people who will help in case of trouble. After short explanation Esmeralda knew everything that was needed for her to be more or less safe on the streets of Paris. Soon she found her way to Place de Grève, where Juana was dancing most often. And the girl was right, she saw her friend performing among people gathered around her. She looked beautiful in the light of the Summer sun, with some copper plates pinned into her hair. This made a magnificent light round the Gypsy girl that was catching the look of every man passing by. Esmeralda thought that one day she'd like to make such an impression too. Not particularly on men, but on everyone. The girl pushed herself through the crowd, so she could see the dancer better. As Juana had finished her performance, the people threw at her lots of coins, and the girl collected all of them and put into her small leather bag she had at her belt. Then, she saw Esmeralda, and a bright smile she wore, turned into a frown.

"What are you doing here? Have you at least ask Clopin if you can go out? I see you're not with anyone…"

"He doesn't know, but grandmother allowed me. I was so bored with being in the Court of Miracles! And other girls can go on their own, so why I couldn't?"

"Because your cousin said so. You can't disobey him, he's not only your tutor, but most of all he's your king. You have to follow his orders, is that clear?"

Esmeralda looked at her friend bit astonished. Since when Juana was so carrying about the rules? She herself was brought up by streets of Paris.

"Why other girls don't have to? They can do whatever they want!"

"Well, if you don't obey Clopin, you won't obey me neither. Fine, do what you want, but if you'll happen to be in trouble, don't count on me. It'll be only your fault, and you'll have to think of some solution on your own." Said the older girl and walked away. Esmeralda was looking, as her friend is walking into one of the main streets, stunned. For the very first time Juana was so harsh on her! What was wrong? The little girl had no idea. But, she decided to continue her exploring of Paris. Soon she found herself in front of the magnificent building. Tall, with two towers, and lots of colorful glass in the windows. It seemed to try to reach the sky. It was the Notre Dame cathedral. Whenever the young Gypsy was near it, she felt so small. She wasn't this short as for her age, but still comparing to this monumental church she was like an ant next to an elephant. However, soon something different got her attention. A woman, playing with a goat. Esmeralda came closer, and in the beggar she recognized Martha, a Gypsy fortune-teller, who refused to live in the Court of Miracles.

"Still teaching your goat how to count?" Asked the girl, sitting next to the woman, on her small carpet.

"Oh, Esmeralda! How glad I am to see you! How are you?"

"Good, especially now, when I'm not in our hideaway. How are you?"

"I'm already getting old, my child. I can't even teach this buck a trick as easy as showing what time is it." Replied the woman, showing her pet-goat.

As she often had in her attitude, the girl made a frown, and knelt next to the animal. The girl took the tambourine and spoke:

"What date is today?" And as she said this, the girl hit the drum six times, which meant the sixth day of the month, then after a short break she hit it five times, this was for the month. After maybe an hour the old goat understood the trick, which caused a huge shock for the old woman.

"You're incredible, Esmeralda! I'm trying to teach him this trick for last year!"

The girl grinned.

"It's just a matter of the way you speak to him. Goats aren't def, but you have to speak to them slowly enough, so they will understand. I've seen the shepherd who also had few goats, and when he wanted them to follow him, he was making the comments very slowly."

"Hah, I would never guess… I've got an idea, maybe you'd help me with teaching my goat and when he'll earn some money for his tricks, I'll give you few coins? You'd have some founds if you'd need something, plus I'll learn how to earn to never beg?"

"Oh, alright." Replied Esmeralda with a big smile across her face. "But…"

"What? Something's wrong?"

"Well, I'm not really allowed to be outside… I mean, Clopin told me to stay in the Court of Miracles, and never go out on my own, but…"

"I think I understand him, but on the other hand, other girls at your age already work for their survival. I think I know what we can do. Come on, we're going to find Clopin. If he'll see you with me, he won't get angry, because you're not alone. If he will agree, I will be taking care of you, when you'll be out."

"You really could?"

Martha smiled warmly.

"Of course. Nonetheless I used to take care of your mother, too. Before she left to the village you was born in, she used to live here, and I was her tutor for maybe five years."

"So, mum also lived like we do? I mean on the streets of Paris?"

"Yeah, like most of the Gypsies. And now, come on, the soldiers are close." With that spoke Martha grabbed Esmeralda's hand and led the girl through dark and narrow streets to _Pont-ou-Change_ and then to Saint Severin street, where Clopin was making his another puppet show. As he was finished with his performance, he looked at his cousin and then, at Martha.

"Well, well, well, who do I see here? Haven't I told you, you had to stay at home when I'm out?"

"You did, but…"

"Clopin, don't be angry with Esmeralda. It was my idea, to take her with me. I just thought she might be bored with being under the ground for so long…"

The puppeteer frowned, but soon this frown turned into a smile.

"Alright, then. Martha, if you will promise me that you will take a good care of my cousin, then she can go out with you, whenever she wants."

"Of course, I will. Have you already forgot that I also took care of her mother, when she was at Esmeralda's age?"

"That's why I know, I can trust you." He replied still smiling.

"Thanks, Clopin!" Cheered the girl, and hugged him tight.

"You're welcome, my little."


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER IV_

_PIERRE GRINGOIRE_

Next few years had passed, and now Esmeralda was fifteen, the age at which she became adult according to the law of the Court of Miracles. Nobody had to look over her. Right now she had to start the life on her own, and probably get married soon and have children. That was something the girl didn't really like. True, she liked the fact that she could go on her own wherever she wanted, but Esmeralda never thought she might have a husband. Not, until one night, just after the Feast of Fools. After the main entertainment, which was the election of the King of Fools, she had her part of the festival. She was dancing at Place de Grève. For years she was practicing her dancing skills and now she was the most popular Gypsy in whole Paris. Almost everyone in the city knew her, and how wonderful she dances. For her birthday she got a little goat she named Djali, which means a street performer. It suited perfectly, since Esmeralda used to take her little pet everywhere, and they were dancing together. And just as always, right now Djali was assisting Esmeralda in her performance. This caused many people to stop for a while and enjoy to entertainment, especially one young man, who after a while began to write something on a scroll of parchment. The young Gypsy noticed him. He was different from the others there. Tall and thin, with dark, brown, long and bit curly hair, with a small beard. If he would wear on old torn coat, she'd think he's some kind of nobility. After Esmeralda had finished her dance, she knelt down in front of Djali and asked:

"Djali, what day of the month do we have?"

The little goat hit the tambourine six times. It meant the sixth day.

"Very well. And now, which month do we have?" Djali hit the tambourine once. "Great." Smiled the Gypsy, and stood up to look at the crowd around her. "This is all. Thank you for your attention." Now lots of coins was threw in her direction. As the girl collected them all, she made a small bow and went off from the place, and began her walk. After maybe a dozen of yards she noticed a man following her. It was the very same man that was observing her on Place de Grève. Esmeralda began to walk faster in hope she will soon disappear in the narrow and already very dark streets, so the stranger won't see where is she going. Nobody, but the Gypsies were allowed to enter the Court of Miracles. When she thought she already escaped from the man, the girl slowed down, and soon she was at the main gate of the cemetery. After a while she was among the rest of the Gypsies, and only then she felt really safe. Here nobody was to hurt her, she was among her people. Esmeralda looked through the crowd in search of Clopin. As usual he was sitting on his place in the very center of the court, on an old barrel. Esmeralda came closer to him.

"Hey, I'm back." She said sitting next to him, on the ground. "It was a pretty good day. For last fortnight I didn't earn as much as today. Too bad such festivals can't be more often in Paris."

"Good. Glad you've at last learn how to earn for your own survival." Clopin had to think of something very different that how Esmeralda did today, or rather he began to treat her like any other girl in the Court of Miracles.

"Oh, here's your part of my earn." Added the girl, handing two Florins to her cousin.

The leader didn't say anything, but looked at the entrance to their hideaway, and frowned. He gave a sing to two strongest men there, and within second they were there, catching a young man, who seemed to be lost. Esmeralda also looked in this direction. She recognized the stranger, but she didn't say a word. The girl was just observing the events. The man was drugged closer, so now he was facing Clopin.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Asked the leader.

"Spy!" Replied the two Gypsy guards.

"By, your permission, I am not any kind of a spy, I'm a poet. My name is Pierre Gringoire. I got lost, and it started to snow pretty hard outside… I saw an opened old entrance to catacombs. I had no better place to hide, so I entered here…"

"You know where you are?"

"No idea…"

"You're in the Court of Miracles! And you know what punishment is for entering our hideaway? I'll tell ya. We'll hang ya. It'll be so much fun!" Now the leader stood up and yelled, so everyone there could hear him. "There's "good noose" tonight! We'll have a small party, and we'll hang a poet. Too bad that no one will look for him… that would be even more interesting, but oh well…"

"Wa-wait! Why you want to hang me? I've done nothing bad! I've never hurt any of your people! I'm a poor poet with no roof over my head…"

As an answer Gringoire only heard laud laughter of all the Gypsies, well, all but Esmeralda, who seemed to be rather sad.

"Have mercy on me!" Pierre was almost crying.

Clopin looked at the visitor.

"Well, if you'd join us, you'll save your life."

"I can join you! With pleasure!"

"Alright, bring the gallows and the doll!"

Few minutes later Gringoire was standing on a gimpy stool with his legs twisted. His task was to take the wallet of the doll without moving the bells that were pinned to the puppet. As he was almost done, the poet lost his balance and landed on the ground, and all the bells of the doll rung, which caused another loud laughter of the Gypsies.

"You're not even worth a single Sou! We're going to hung ya!" Laughed Clopin. A second later the poet was standing on the stool once again, but this time he had also a whip-cord around his neck. "Oh, sorry, I forgot about another custom. If among these women here, one of them will take ya for her husband, you save your life and belong to our society. So, is there any woman brave enough to marry a guy who won't even earn a single Dime?"

Maybe five or six women came closer to the miserable Pierre, looked at him carefully, and then walked off. The poet thought that the last day of his life wasn't a lucky one for him. But, then, Esmeralda came towards him.

"I'll take him." She said taking the rope off of his neck.

"If so, come closer, you two." Ordered Clopin. He put one palm of his hand on Esmeralda's head, and the second one, on Gringoire's. "Sister, he's your husband. Brother, she's your wife." Now an old woman handed Clopin an old jug, then he handed it to Gringoire. "Now, break it."

'It's wasting a good mug…' Thought the poet, but he did what he was asked to. The vase crushed on the ground and now it were only four pieces of something that only seconds later was a jag.

"You have to be together for four years." Said Clopin, and let the just married couple to go away. Esmeralda led Pierre to her small accommodation, which was actually a tent.

"Here, you can sleep on this matt in the corner." She said. "And now, may I know something about the man I am honored to be married to?"

"I'm Pierre Gringoire, the poet, troubadour, and writer, but I also can be your man, if you please."

"A poet, you say… Are you a good one?"

"Why, of course! Today's great morality in Grand Hall in Palace of Justice was my work." He replied proudly.

Esmeralda almost laughed at this. She was there when the play took place, and it was horribly boring, with no plot actually. But, the girl didn't want to upset Gringoire, nonetheless he was her husband now. Politely she said that it was pretty nice work, even though she thought she will fall asleep during the show.

"You write a morality every year for the Feast of Fools?"

"Maybe not each year, but yes, very often. In fact since I turned to be fourteen I earn by writing poems and moralities."

"So, you have to work for yourself since you're fourteen? I thought only the Gypsies have to do this. You look like someone from a good family..."

"Well, I'm not any kind of nobility, yet I come from a wealthy family. Too bad my parents had died when I was still a young boy."

"So, I guess we're both orphans. I was raised by my cousin, Clopin. My mother had to leave me with him when I was three. Since that day, I haven't seen nor my mother nor my father." As for now, Esmeralda thought that she had told him everything he should know about her. However, it wasn't enough of a conversation for the poet.

"Tell me, Esmeralda, why you saved me tonight?"

"Was I to let Clopin hang you?"

"Only because of that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I see." Now he stood close to the girl and held her gently. "Yet, you married me, then we belong to each other." The poet warped his embrace, trying to provoke Esmeralda, but instead of surrender to him the Gypsy turned round, so she was facing him, and in her hand she held something shining in the light of the candles. Djali began to protect her owner and stood between Esmeralda and Gringoire to separate them.

"Don't come closer, cause I'm going to hurt you!" She said with anger.

"Whoa! Calm down. I beg your pardon, Mademoiselle. I thought that now we're going to be wife and husband."

"I never said that I will sleep in your bed. I married you to save your life, but I don't intend to share my life with you."

Pierre thought for a while, hurt by what just happened. In his life he already met many women, but none of them ever wanted him for her husband, or at least a lover. What was wrong with him? Was it because he was a poet, and he had no money?

"Do you know what love is?" He asked.

"Love? Well, it's like being two, yet one. Two souls and bodies creating the common one. Two people, who cannot live without each other. It's heaven."

"Do you love someone?"

"Perhaps... I never really thought of it. But, yes, I think I can say that I love my cousin. Yet, I love him like he was my brother. If you ask if I love someone like a woman loves a man, no, I don't love anyone."

"And friendship? Do you know what it is?"

"Yes. It's like being one soul, like brother and sister. Two people who trust each other endlessly"

"I see. Then, do you think you could call me your friend one day?"

"Perhaps." She replied with a smile. "Time will show if you're worth it."

"Alright. I guess, I'll start with warning you. Did you know that it's forbidden to have a knife on the streets? Last month one of my friends had to pay ten pounds of punishment for having a small sword by his belt."

"What am I to do to cause you to keep your tongue behind your teeth?"

"Nothing, I'm just warning you. Just be careful, and don't show anyone the knife you have."

"You don't want anything for that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing at all. But, ..."

"What?"

"May I ask you to give me a supper? I'm starving!"

Esmeralda laughed. Only few minutes ago he was seducing her, and now all he wants is something to eat.

"I don't have much..." She said and from a box she took of a couple of wrinkled apples, a loaf of rye bread, a slice of pork fat and a mug of beer. "Here you go. Hope it's enough."

"It is!" He replied with his mouth full of food. The poet was eating his supper so fast that only when two apples and a glass of beer were left, Pierre looked at Esmeralda, and asked her if she'd also like something to eat.

"No, thanks. You can have all this." She replied. "Or, leave a small piece of bread for Djali."

"Djali is your goat, right?"

"Yeah."

"He seems to be clever one. He was protecting you when you thought that I'm going to hurt you. You're lucky to have such a brave protector." Smiled the poet.

"I am. So, anything more that I should know about you?" She asked.

"Well, you already know my profession… I was born in Paris, and I live here. Only one year of my life I spent in a different town. Is there anything more that you'd like to know about me? I owe you my life, so you can ask me any question you wish."

"Are you married?"

"You know I am. I married you only a while ago!" He laughed.

"It's not what I meant… I just wanted to know if there is someone waiting for you."

"No, nobody's waiting for me. My only company in my life is my poetry. Only the muse of poets, I guess I can say that I'm married to her."

"Muse… who is she?"

"Oh, she's a part of Greek mythology."

"Then, you are married to someone that doesn't live among people?"

"Oh, it's only a metaphor. I don't have another wife, but you."

Esmeralda looked at the poet and smiled at him. Well, maybe he wasn't so bad. He even looked pretty well. All he needed was some better clothes. Soon also Djali began to trust Pierre.

"I see that you like Djali."

"Yeah. I like goats, they're very clever. I've seen the tricks you taught him. Do you think I could teach him more?"

"If you want. I don't mind." The girl thought for a while. "If you're a poet, then you know how to read and write…"

"Of course."

"Do you think you could teach me? As far as I remember my father wasn't a Gypsy, so I guess he would teach me, but I think he's dead. I haven't seen him since I was three…"

Gringoire looked at her with compassion.

"Sure. No problem. But, I also have a question. You have nobody in this world? I mean, you're not married, you told me that your father is probably dead, and you didn't mention your mother…"

"You're smart, Pierre." She smiled. "True, I don't have parents, but Clopin is my cousin. He raised me."

"The king of the Gypsies? Then, you're kinda princess of _La Cour des Miracles_?"

"I guess you can say so. But, I have nothing to say here."

"But, you just married me to save my life! It means you can decide." Remarked the poet.

"Yes, and no. Just as any woman in here, I can take for a husband a man who is about to be hanged, it's the custom of our, as we use to say, kingdom. But, besides that I have no influence on Clopin's decisions, nobody does." Esmeralda looked at Pierre carefully. He seemed to be a trustful man, yet there was something about him that was making her uneasy. "So, you live in Paris for all your life?"

"Yeah. And you? When you came to Paris?"

"I was three back then. So, rather long ago."

For a while they were silent, both trying to find a topic to talk about. And then, Gringoire spoke.

"Esmeralda… do you know what it means?"

"Not sure."

"What language it is?"

"Or the Bohemian or the Spanish. If I remember well, my father was Spanish."

"Then, you don't know who exactly your parents were?"

"My mother was a Gypsy, that's for sure. Oh, and she was Clopin's aunt. And my father? Well, we lived in a fishermen village, so I presume he was a fisherman. But, I don't know, I never asked my cousin about him. Father caused my mother to escape from him, and later on he never tried to look for me, so I think he just doesn't care. I guess I can honestly say that I'm an orphan. Not that I care about it, I'm adult and I have my own life now. The childhood I had pretty good, thanks to my cousin."

The poet knew her situation way too well. As a young boy he was left alone after his parents died, and he had to keep himself alive somehow.

"I don't have parents neither. Since I was a six-year-old-boy I had to take care of myself. I'm from a good family. I'm the only son of a notary in Gonesse. Twenty years ago he was hanged by the Burgundians, and my mother was killed by the Picards during the siege of Paris." He took the last sip of beer, and changed the topic. "So, do I have any duties as your husband?"

Esmeralda smiled.

"I'd be grateful if you'd help me with the performance. You mentioned learning Djali new tricks, this will be enough. Oh, and after the entertainment you could also help me to collect the coins that people are throwing at me. Of course, you'll get your share."

"Sounds good." Replied the poet with a bright smile across his face.


End file.
